


Olicity - We are going to have guests

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [45]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has some guests coming over to stay with them. Now he must tell Felicity and he's quite sure she's not going to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity - We are going to have guests

They were home, finally. Her day at PT was all meetings. Boring, unproductive meetings. She felt burned down and a total failure by the end of the day.

Things at the lair didn’t go down much better the only plus side was Oliver was there. It helped to hear him and feel him right there next to her. It really  helped.

But now they were finally at the loft.

Oliver barely had closed the door when Felicity hold him tight. No words were exchange, there was no need for them, they just stood there reveling on the silence, only broken by the sound for their own breaths and the beat of their own hearts.

Felicity broke the embrace just to turn her face into his neck.

“Today sucked. Worst day ever.”

Oliver had to smile. She was exaggerating big time but he waited to let her let out some steam.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Three words, boring, frustrating and unproductive. That sums it up nicely.”

“The day isn’t over yet.”

Felicity puled her head up and looked into Oliver’s eyes.

“Your right. I bet we can make it better.” she puled herself up for a kiss.

 

After the dreadfulness of the day was forgotten and peace was back to Felicity’s mind. While she kept tracing Oliver’s scars softly and soothingly Oliver didn’t find in him a away to break that calm.

He had a small piece of news he knew Felicity wasn’t going to love but it was such a small issue he figured it could wait until the next day.

 

The next day was hectic. Oliver’s campaign had them attend a Gala that evening. Needless to say that having her in his arms looking stunning didn’t prevent them from arriving the loft so late and so totally beat that he was quite sure they just passed out on the bed. And he had to postpone yet again.

 

It was the day before the event Oliver had to tell Felicity about. They were at the lair, after an encounter with a group of ghosts. Dig had left home to Lyla an to tuck Sara in. The only two people around were Thea and Laurel.

“Felicity I need to tell you something.”

He saw Laurel and Thea look at each other and walk out the door.

“Something wrong?”

“Not really but…”

“What?”

“The Hoffman’s are coming in for a visit.”

“What? When?”

“They are arriving tomorrow.”

Felicity wasn’t reacting. At least she didn’t seem to be reacting.

“Oh.”

“They are staying with us for the weekend.”

“They are…”

Oliver wanted Felicity to say something other than monosyllables or repeating his own words but she stood quiet, frozen even.

Slowly Felicity turned to him “The Hoffman’s are staying with us for the weekend? This weekend?”

He took in her shocked look.

“How…”

“Laura called the other day all excited. They were planning a weekend out of Ivy Town and they fancied Star City.”

Felicity cocked her head

“Oliver, no one comes to Star City. Everybody is leaving. At this point Star City is at Lian Yu level of Hell.”

“Well, maybe that’s true. But that was what Laura told me.”

“Okay I’ll pretend I believe her.” Felicity could bet she missed her cooking buddy “How did we end up having house guests?”

“One thing led to another and I found myself offering the spare room. Sorry…”

“For what?”

“Didn’t run it by you first.”

Felicity knew the Hoffman’s enough to know how they were and Oliver enough to know he loved to talk with Laura. They exchanged cooking tips and recipes and talked about their experiments with new dishes. The kind of light talk Oliver never had before in his life and that she knew he now loved. He had so little of that lately.

“She’s your friend, and cooking  _au-pair_  of sorts. I’m willing to take on their company for a weekend.” She could understand he needed it “Only have two questions.”

That had gone well he was really looking forward to talk and show Laura some new dishes he had tried since he was in Star City.

“Okay.”

“One, who’s going to tell the team they are on their own for the weekend?”

He considered that, he was going to do it.

“I will.”

“Second, it’s more like a demand, I’m not going to be sex deprived for a all weekend even if we have to keep it behind bedroom doors.”

Oliver with a sight of relief and a smile “Me neither.”


End file.
